A Hidden Love
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are in a relationship and in love but hide it from everyone, Arthur being told by Merlin it is best to keep it a secret so it can continue to be just them believes him until he overhears Merlin telling his mum the real reason he wants to keep their relationship a secret...
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Merlin sadly, it belongs to the BBC.**_

_**Summary: Merlin and Arthur are in a relationship and in love but hide it from everyone, Arthur being told by Merlin it is best to keep it a secret so it can continue to be just them believes him until he overhears Merlin telling his mum the real reason he wants to keep their relationship a secret...**_

_**This is a request from Wereteen25 and is therefore dedicated to them. I hope you like what I have done with your idea. **_

_**This will have five chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Warning: AU, Malexmale**_

* * *

Arthur sat at his desk looked up when the classroom door opened and Merlin came hurrying in, his foot landing on a big dollop of paint on the floor which caused him to do a long skid, his left leg going in the air, arms waving about trying to get balance. Arthur stood up and as soon as Merlin was close enough Arthur put his arm out and rested his hand on Merlin's leg, turning the brunet so he ended up turning and landing in Arthur's arms.

"Thank you." Merlin breathed, looking up at Arthur who leaned down and kissed him.

"You are so clumsy Merlin, good job I am always here to catch you."

"It's not my fault I slipped, why is there paint on the floor anyway?"

"Kids were painting before they left. I was going to clear it up before I leave."

Merlin straightened himself and left Arthur's arms to look at the paintings that were still drying. "What have you had them painting?"

"Their favourite thing about school."

Merlin squinted and tilted his head to one side. "Is that me?"

Arthur looked up and laughed. "Yes it is."

"That's a pretty good drawing for a six year old."

"That's because I drew it, idiot. I told them my favourite thing about coming here was seeing you as you are a kind teacher and funny. Of course most of them agreed as you can see from the other paintings."

Merlin looked at the others and saw most of them were of a stick drawing of him in the playground. Merlin smiled and took his shoe off to start cleaning the paint off the bottom of it.

Arthur stood up and walked over to Merlin, putting his arms around him he kissed his ear. "How have the seven year olds been for you today?"

"Well behaved. Mind you I think that is because it is now the six weeks holiday. I may have started a rumour amongst the children that if they are naughty on the last day their teacher tells the teacher they come back to."

"Merlin."

"What? This way the kiddies behave on their last day and I get a good last day of children behaving."

Arthur laughed. "Are all the teachers gone?"

"Yes except for the Head. I was about to go when I saw your car so came back in."

"I just wanted to finish this. Morgana is visiting and I can't get much done at home when she is there so I am getting what I can done while I can."

"I am guessing you have been doing this most of the day while the children have been painting?"

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"She's doing great. Goes back home in two days so once I go home we won't be able to see much of each other until she goes. Of course we could and you could come over for dinner if you weren't so stubborn."

"Me not wanting to tell anyone about us isn't being stubborn it is me being greedy as I want you all to myself, can you imagine what people will be like when they know. They will be like 'aw look how cute they look together' and they will always be wanting to catch us out. This way with no one knowing we have no disturbances."

Arthur hummed and pulled Merlin closer to him. "No disturbances, I do like that." he said as he breathed in Merlin's scent. "Fuck you smell good."

Merlin moaned and dropped his head back. His arm going up and behind him to hold Arthur in place when...

"Arthur?"

They broke apart and Merlin went to look at the paintings once more while Arthur walked over to the door.

"Sally, watch the paint on the floor. I am going to clear it up before I go."

The Headmistress waved her hand. "Leave a note the caretaker can do it. Merlin?"

Merlin turned and smiled. "Hiya Sally. I was about to leave when I saw the light on, thought he left it on and see him sat at his desk."

Sally smiled. "Well both of you get going now so we can leave the caretakers to it."

Arthur had stalled getting into his car as he was waiting for Sally to drive away, once she turned the corner and was out of sight he hurried over to Merlin and took him in his arms, kissing him deeply. "Talk to you tomorrow morning?"

Merlin smiled. "Yes."

"And I can come over when Morgana leaves?"

Merlin laughed. "Don't you always." Kissing the blond back Merlin got in his car and drove away, his arm out of the window waving bye as he drove off.

Arthur sighed. "Stupid Morgana wanting to stay at my place." Arthur mumbled to himself as he headed over to his car. "She never heard of a hotel?"

* * *

When Arthur got home the smell of food cooking reached him. "Hope you are hungry brother of mine." Morgana called out.

Arthur walked into the kitchen to see Morgana placing a plate of food on the table. "Just in time. Sit. Eat."

Arthur sat at the table and picked his fork up and started to poke at the food on the plate in front of him. "It's not poison is it?"

Morgana walked over and hit him. "No it isn't."

"Are you sure? You never cook, say you hate it, and say there is no point in you cooking when it is just as easy to order in."

"This is a one time thing to say thank you for letting me stay here with you. I know I could have stayed in a hotel but why pay for a hotel when I can stay here for no charge."

"Saying that I know to charge you next time."

Morgana hit her brother again. "I couldn't stay at mum and dads. You know how mum gets, mum wants to know if there's anyone in my life and dad overhearing saying if there is he better be treating you right and know how to look after me."

"So you save yourself the earache and decide to spend the time you are here with me at my house giving me the earache instead."

"Exactly. That is why I cooked you this, your favourite meal. I am heading home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I thought you were to stay for another two days."

"I was but my boss has been on at me I need to get back."

"When do you leave?"

"I have to be at the airport tomorrow, well the day after you can say as I have to be at the airport for one in the morning."

"Ah. So this isn't just a thank you dinner this is a please stay up with me and take me to the airport dinner."

"Yes. Is that alright?"

Arthur was about to answer when he remembered his and Merlin's conversation. _"And I can come over when Morgana leaves?" __Merlin laughed. "Don't you always."_

Arthur smiled, he had a key to Merlin's place, he could go straight there and surprise him. He looked up at Morgana who was waiting for an answer. "Of course I will. I can stay up and help you go over everything and make sure you haven't forgotten anything before dropping you off."

Morgana smiled. "Thank you. I have already packed everything, going to spend tomorrow with mum, she wants to go shopping and have some lunch. How is school?"

"Great."

"Father still get on at you for not following his footsteps?"

"Oh yes. He seems to only do it when mother isn't around." Arthur laughed as he started to eat. "This is amazing. Sis to say you don't like to cook this is great."

"I took lessons."

"What made you do that?"

"I took lessons so I could cook it and surprise Leon. Like you he loves sushi so I took the lessons, cooked it and then surprised him when he got home."

Arthur stopped eating and sat back looking closely at his sister. "You didn't present it to him on a plate like you did for me did you."

"No I didn't." Morgana smirked.

Arthur knowing what his sister was like shuddered. "You're serious?"

"Well we had not long moved in and I didn't have time to unpack plates."

Arthur snorted. "Found the time to unpack things you would need though."

"Well he had been away for a week. That is no sex for a week Arthur."

"Were you even wearing clothes?"

"Of course not, that just slows the process down."

Arthur shook his head and looked down at his plate. "Yeah I can't eat this now, or ever again I think." he said as he pushed the plate away.

When Morgana took the plate away and emptied it into the bin Arthur got his phone out texting Merlin, telling him what happened and asked for help in removing that image.

Ten minutes later Arthur's phone beeped with a picture message. "Oh fuck!" he said aloud when he saw a picture of a very naked Merlin on his bed fingering himself.

"Arthur what's up?" Morgana asked as she walked over.

Arthur quickly hid his phone. "Nothing. Nothing at all, well it has been a busy day I am going to have a shower and then get some sleep. I know it is early but want to get plenty of sleep if I am taking you to the airport." and with that he hurried upstairs and shut himself in his bathroom before taking out his phone and dialling a certain number.

_"Hello?"_

"Are you seriously trying to kill me Merlin?"

_"What do you mean? You wanted a distraction and I gave you one. Do you realise how hard that picture was to take?"_

"Do you realise how hard that picture made me? Merlin all I want to do after seeing that is replace your fingers with my very hard cock and pound into you so fucking hard but instead I have to take and very cold shower and go to bed."

_"I am sure you will get me once you see me after Morgana goes."_

Arthur smirked, deciding not to tell Merlin about Morgana leaving early and just turn up. "Oh I will, you've no idea."

_"Promises promises. Night Arthur. Love you."_

"Good night Merlin. Love you too sweetheart."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter two up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Merlin sadly, it belongs to the BBC.**_

_**Summary: Merlin and Arthur are in a relationship and in love but hide it from everyone, Arthur being told by Merlin it is best to keep it a secret so it can continue to be just them believes him until he overhears Merlin telling his mum the real reason he wants to keep their relationship a secret...**_

_**This is a request from Wereteen25 and is therefore dedicated to them. I hope you like what I have done with your idea. **_

_**This will have five chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Warning: AU, Malexmale**_

* * *

As much as Arthur loved his sister he was happy when the time finally came to drive her to the airport and see her off. When her flight was called Morgana hugged her brother tightly. "Now remember to behave, don't let father get to you and keep a cool lid if he starts."

"I will Morgana. It's been great to see you again."

"You will see a lot more of me soon. I only have eight more weeks and then me and Leon are moving back over here. My job over there was only to last a year, my boss has been dropping hints that she wants me over there permanent but she can whistle for it."

"That's great."

"Yeah. You can do something for me though if you can."

"Anything."

"Me and Leon are looking for houses over here not far from you and mum and dad. When we find one if I email you the details can you sort it all out for us?"

"Of course I can."

Just then a voice came over telling Morgana that she had to get to her gate now.

Morgana hugged Arthur one last time. "See you soon." she said, kissing her brothers cheek before hurrying away.

Arthur had stayed at the airport and watched Morgana's plane go before leaving, getting in his car and driving away Arthur had one place in mind. Merlin had teased him with that picture, now it was his turn to surprise him.

* * *

Arthur had pulled up outside Merlin's home and unlocked the door with the key Merlin had given him, walking in and locking up behind him Arthur looked at the time to see it had just gone three in the morning.

He walked into the bedroom and saw Merlin in the middle of his bed, flat on his front, only covered by a sheet that just covered his arse. Arthur stripped down to nothing and stood at the bottom of the bed, taking a hold of the sheet and gently pulling to expose his boyfriends naked frame and couldn't help the moan that escaped his throat when he saw the brunet in all his naked glory.

He knelt on the bottom of the bed and moved his head down and began to kiss Merlin's ankles, smiling when Merlin would moan or mumble but otherwise remain still. When Arthur reached the back of Merlin's knees he stuck his tongue out and licked and sucked.

Merlin who was sleeping soundly started to wake a little when he felt the bed at the bottom dip, he smiled when he felt lips pressed to his ankle and gave a moan, he tried his hardest not to laugh when he felt Arthur's tongue. Merlin couldn't believe Arthur decided to be sneaky and come in the dead of the night; he smiled when an idea came to mind.

When he felt Arthur's lips go even further up his legs now reaching his thighs Merlin moaned and squirmed a little. "Mmm, Gwaine."

Arthur stopped his movements and straightened himself and looked down at his boyfriend. "Gwaine?" he asked. Reaching forward he placed his hand on Merlin's arse and squeezed which made Merlin push up into the hand.

"Yes Gwaine. More."

Arthur raised his hand and let it land the brunets arse with a _slap!_

"Ow!" Merlin looked over his shoulder. "Arthur that hurt."

"Serves you right, teasing me like that. How long have you been awake?"

"Since you knelt on the bed, it's your own fault, sneaking in like that."

"I didn't sneak in; I just entered quietly so I didn't wake you."

Merlin turned over and laid flat on his back, staring up at Arthur, his now hard cock resting on his belly. "Morgana gone early?"

"Yes."

"You knew this and didn't tell me?"

"Of course. You said I could come as soon as Morgana left and her plane took off one hour ago."

"You don't waste time do you?"

"Of course not. See how hard I am?"

Merlin's eyes dropped to Arthur hard cock. "Yes."

"That has been like that since you sent that picture Merlin."

"Constant hard on?"

"Well no not constant but you know what I mean; now it is payback time."

"And what is payback?"

"Pounding you into the mattress."

* * *

The next morning Arthur woke up and groaned, he ached everywhere, moving on to his back he winced, he had bottomed for Merlin last night for a change after he had his way with the brunet and smiled, it hurt but it was a good pain, the pleasure he felt he understood why Merlin enjoyed it so much.

Arthur was in mid-stretch when he heard Merlin's laugh come from the other room. He stood up and walked over to the door. "I am mum, very happy with Arthur. I still can't believe how lucky I am, I mean look at me and then him."

Arthur placed his forehead against the door.

"Arthur tells me I am being silly thinking like that mum but it is true. I mean Arthur is a teacher like me but what he knows he could be so much more, I could be holding him back, I keep telling him to work for his father or something else but he says he is happy doing what he does now."

Arthur frowned, where had this come from?

"Me being a primary school teacher this is it for me mum, I can't get any further but Arthur can. That's why I haven't told anyone else but you about us and that is why I keep telling Arthur for us not to tell anyone. You see someone like him and then someone like me who is just a primary school teacher and will go no further and then there is Arthur who can go on and do better things."

Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing; Merlin didn't want anyone knowing because he thought everyone would be ashamed and disappointed because he chose to be with Merlin?

"Listen mum I have to get going. I'll talk to you later and thank you for letting me talk about this, just watching him sleep this morning bought all this up. Okay mum. Love you too. Bye."

Arthur hurried back over to the bed and got in it, closing his eyes pretending to be asleep when he heard the door open and Merlin come in and sit on the bed beside him, he let out an appreciative moan when he felt Merlin's fingers run through his hair.

* * *

Later that day as soon as Arthur got home he rang the one person he knew could help him. "Oh come on Morgana pick up the phone!"

_"Hello?"_

"Morgana I need your help. I have been in a relationship with Merlin for just over a year now we have a great sex life and I love him and he loves me but we have kept our relationship secret from everyone but it was his choice he said it was because he wanted me all to himself but this morning I overheard him on the phone and the only reason that he wants to keep it secret is because he thinks he isn't good enough for me and people would look down on me for choosing him I need your help what do I do?"

_"Okay first thing you do is breathe; you said all of that in one breath! Second thing you do is tell me why the fuck you didn't tell me. Yes I knew it was secret but this is me Arthur."_

"I know and I am sorry Morgana but I am telling you now."

_"Only because you need help!"_

"Please Morgana, I need to rid Merlin of these stupid thoughts and doubts and I can't do that without you."

_"Okay I will help you, for now all you are to do is keep it hidden."_

"Hidden? But -"

_"Shut up and listen, you keep the relationship hidden and do not let on to Merlin what you heard alright?"_

"Yes."

_"Good. I have told mum and dad I will be moving back home with Leon in four weeks. Of course mum starting asking about Leon asking why I never said anything."_

"Four weeks? I thought you said eight weeks?"

_"I am using my holiday time so it is four weeks, me and Leon have found the house and I am emailing you the details and I want you and Merlin to sort it all out for us as we want that house. I have emailed you the amount we will pay and we won't go a penny more Arthur."_

"Okay. Thank you for your help with this."

_"You are my brother Arthur I will help you any way I can. As you can not do anything but act as you have been doing with Merlin the only thing you can do now is give me details."_

Arthur laughed and started to tell Morgana everything.

* * *

"This is amazing I love it." Merlin said as he looked around. It was a few days later and Arthur had taken Merlin along with him to look at the place that Morgana and Leon wanted. "This is unbelievable."

"I know I couldn't believe it when Morgana emailed me over the details she has sent over the money and we are to offer ten thousand off the asking price."

"Knock twenty off." Merlin said.

Arthur looked over at the real estate bloke. "He won't take that."

"He will. Watch." Merlin looked up and called the man over. "We will take it."

"That's fantastic, you won't regret it, and this is a lovely home."

Merlin smiled. "That it is. We want you to knock twenty five off the asking price."

The man stood and stared at them both. "Twenty five thousand?"

"No twenty five pence, yes thousand."

"That is too much."

"Okay if you knock off twenty thousand we can pay cash. Now."

The man looked from Merlin to Arthur and then back to Merlin. "Cash now if I knock twenty thousand off?"

"Yes."

"Give me a minute."

When the man walked away Arthur looked at Merlin. "What are you doing? Morgana and Leon really want this place."

"And they will get it."

The man came back. "I have just spoken to the woman selling and she accepts."

* * *

_"You got twenty thousand knocked off, you have saved us ten thousand pounds Arthur thank you!"_

Arthur laughed. "Actually it was Merlin that did it."

_"Then give him a kiss from me and thank him."_

"I will. I just thought I would ring and tell you that you now have your own home, me and Merlin are going to his for something to eat now, can't go out unless we are spotted.

_"Hold in there brother just over three more weeks to go."_

"I know, talk to you later sis."

* * *

Over the next few weeks Arthur tried to do what Morgana told him to do, act how he always did around Merlin but it became harder and harder now he knew the reason why Merlin didn't want anyone knowing.

Arthur walked into his flat and was surprised to see Merlin asleep on his settee; he walked into the kitchen and switched the kettle down before walking back into the living room and sitting in the chair.

"How are your parents?"

Arthur turned to look at Merlin and saw him still lying on the settee but his eyes open looking at him. "They are good. Mum was letting me know details about the welcome home party they are throwing for Morgana and Leon."

"And Morgana even though she knows this has to act surprised?"

"Yes. You are coming aren't you?"

"Of course I am."

"You are alright in coming aren't you?"

"Of course, Morgana is a friend of mine this party is to welcome her home. She shouldn't have gone in the first place."

Arthur looked sideways at Merlin and bit his lip. "Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Does anyone know about us?"

Merlin turned his head to look across at his lover. "Only my mum. But that is because I can't lie to her, she sees right through it. Why?"

"I have told Morgana."

Merlin sat up looking straight at Arthur. "Why?"

"I had to tell someone Merlin, you have your mum to talk about it I have Morgana."

Merlin looked down at his lap. "How did she take it?" he asked.

Arthur hated the fact that there was sadness in his voice when he asked Arthur. "She told me off for not telling her sooner, asked me what took me so long in telling her, she thinks we make a gorgeous couple and it was about time we got together."

Merlin's head snapped up. "Really?"

Arthur leaned over and pulled Merlin off the settee and onto his lap. "Really really." he answered before kissing him soundly on the lips.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter three up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Merlin sadly, it belongs to the BBC.**_

_**Summary: Merlin and Arthur are in a relationship and in love but hide it from everyone, Arthur being told by Merlin it is best to keep it a secret so it can continue to be just them believes him until he overhears Merlin telling his mum the real reason he wants to keep their relationship a secret...**_

_**This is a request from Wereteen25 and is therefore dedicated to them. I hope you like what I have done with your idea. **_

_**Would like to thank both EGBDF-Treble-Cleff and Forevercullen for their help on this chapter xx**_

_**This will have five chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Warning: AU, Malexmale**_

* * *

The following week found Merlin and Arthur at the airport waiting for Morgana and Leon, Ygraine and Uther were to come but Morgana said she wanted it to be Arthur as he was going to take her and Leon straight to their new home, Ygraine wasn't happy as she wanted to see her daughter but she understood.

Arthur looked at Merlin and saw him looking around. "Sweetheart we are fine, there is only me and you picking Morgana and Leon up and they already know about us."

Merlin just smiled at Arthur in return.

"Give us a kiss." when he got no answer Arthur moved forward more and blew gently across Merlin's ear. "Come on love." he said, smiling at Merlin's blush. "One kiss?"

"You don't play fair mister." Merlin smiled,

"I never do Merlin. You know that, just a kiss."

"Just one." Merlin winked knowing that it was never just one.

"Ha!" Arthur said, pulling Merlin close and kissing him full on the mouth, giving him several small kisses before a long one.

"Aw. I told you that you make a gorgeous couple Arthur, once again I am right."

Arthur pulled back from Merlin to see Morgana stood there, big smile on her face, Leon behind her. He opened his arms. "Hey sis."

Morgana walked straight past him and hugged Merlin. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good; it's wonderful to see you Morgana." Merlin said returning the hug.

"And you. Now why didn't you say anything about you and Arthur being together, I have already told him off for not telling me sooner."

Leon rolled his eyes. "Leave Merlin alone love, let's get going and see our new home."

* * *

"So when is this welcome home party happening then?" Morgana asked as they were on their way to hers and Leon's new house.

"This weekend sis, so you have three days to plan your surprise look." Arthur answered as he turned and pulled into a driveway. "Here we are." he said as they all got out, Arthur and Leon getting all the luggage.

Morgana linked arms with Merlin. "Arthur told me you saved us twenty thousand on the house. I hope he kissed you for me like I told him to."

"Umm..." Merlin replied.

"Arthur!" Morgana snapped. "Did you give Merlin a kiss thanking him from me because of how much he saved us? I told you too."

"Oh I gave him more than that. I did give him a kiss but then we got carried away, Merlin just can't control himself around me." Arthur smiled.

"Please I have perfect control around you. It's not me begging for a kiss." Merlin teased.

"I didn't beg. I just asked."

"You begged." Merlin laughed

"I believe you Merlin. I know what my brother here is like."

Arthur mumbled and helped Leon into the house. "Oh it's perfect." Morgana said as she took in the sights. "Even better than the pictures." she snaked her arms around Leon who held her in return. "Don't you think?"

"I do darling."

Arthur looked at how they looked and then looked at Merlin, he couldn't wait for this party, after the party everyone would know just how much he loves Merlin and that he is his perfect partner and that he couldn't do better because as far as Arthur was concerned there was no one better for him than Merlin. "We will leave you both to it and see you at the weekend." he said.

* * *

When they were both in the car Arthur turned to Merlin. "See. Told you Morgana loves us being together. Leon said it is about time. Apparently I had been moping after you before we got together."

"Really? You moped after me?" Merlin smiled liking the idea.

"Well not moped as such more like..." Arthur sighed. "Okay fine I moped."

"I like it. I find it sweet." Merlin kissed Arthur on the cheek.

Arthur smiled. "A kiss and you found it sweet?" Arthur stopped at the traffic lights and looked at Merlin. "I also got really down when you went on dates and hated that it wasn't me. What do I get for that?"

Merlin just laughed. "What you get is to be the person holding me at night and going on dates with me but if that's not good enough..."

"No no. That is good enough. I'll take it." Arthur said, smiling when he heard Merlin laugh. "You know that is one of my favourite parts about you. Your laugh. So infectious."

"Really? My laugh is your favourite part, I thought it would be my lips after all we both know how much you love my lips." Merlin winked.

Arthur hit his steering wheel "I hate traffic like this, we are going to be sitting here for half hour at least." he turned to Merlin. "I said one of my favourite parts sweetheart. How about putting those gorgeous lips of yours to some use while we are stuck here?"

"Oh and just what will you have my lips do?" Merlin teased.

Arthur quickly looked around before undoing his jeans and taking his cock out that was hardening.

"And you say I have no control." Merlin laughed.

"Just get that gorgeous mouth of yours down here."

Merlin laughed and undid his seatbelt before leaning over. Taking the bonds cock in hand he kissed the tip. "Just remember if you catch the peddles and drive this car forward hitting the one in front of you when you come it is your fault not mine."

"Merlin I will not...oh fuck!" he said as Merlin swallowed him whole.

Merlin pushed the jeans a little bit further down so he could reach in and fondle with Arthur's balls, tugging them as he took Arthur in as much as he could until he felt his boyfriends cock hit the back of his throat.

Keeping one hand on the wheel Arthur put his free hand on Merlin's head, his fingers going through the short dark locks, thrusting up as much as he could.

Merlin kept bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, his hand now moving up to stroke the base of Arthur's cock that he couldn't get into his mouth. He squeezed and hummed around the blonds cock when he felt Arthur getting close.

"Oh Merlin I'm going to come."

Merlin took his mouth from Arthur's cock long enough to tell him to do so before taking him in his mouth again, just in time as Arthur shouted as he came, spilling all down Merlin's throat who swallowed it all. When Merlin tucked him back in and fastened his jeans up and sat back up putting his seat belt back on Arthur looked at him. "Wow Merlin. I didn't think you would actually do it."

"Oh please Arthur, we both know that's a lie." Merlin laughed.

"Really? Merlin you just sucked me in public."

"Yes you only complain about traffic when you want a blow job in the car." Merlin smiled.

Arthur frowned. "You know me too well love."

"I know you completely that's what happens when you fall in love dear." Merlin replied kissing Arthur's lips.

"Dear. I like that."

* * *

That weekend Ygraine was running around telling people what went where. "I need it all to go off really well."

"It will love." Uther said, putting his hands on his wife's arms to stop her from moving, "when have one of your parties not gone well, you do this every time love." he laughed.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny. It has to be perfect."

"And it will be. Look everyone will be here in half hour, Arthur has told Morgana it is a family dinner a welcome home and Morgana and Leon will be here in forty five minutes."

* * *

Leon was driving while Morgana was doing her last minute check-ups of her make-up. "How do I look surprised if I know it is coming Morgana?"

"What is the one thing you want the most right now?"

"You riding me in this car." he answered.

Morgana smiled and took her seat belt off when Leon pulled up outside her parent's house. "Then pull the face you would pull if I said yes." she said as she got out of the car.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin were inside with all the other guests talking when Uther walked up to them. "Another two weeks and you two will be back at work won't you?"

"Yes, bet the children are not looking forward to it." Merlin laughed.

Uther nodded. "You know Arthur six weeks at a time could get boring, why don't you come and work for me? You can be so much more than a teacher to kids under ten."

"Uther!" came Ygraine's voice from across the room. "Morgana is here. Everyone into their places."

Arthur sighed. "Every fucking time he badges me about it. He won't take no for an answer." he said as he and Merlin got into place.

Merlin sighed and looked away from Arthur. Deep down Merlin knew Uther was right; Arthur could do so much better than children that don't even seem to want to learn anymore.

Arthur looked at Merlin and noticed how down he looked. He couldn't wait until his speech, and then he would surprise Merlin, make everyone see and let his father know just what he can do with the job he keeps pushing him to take.

"I see them coming to the door, shh!" Ygraine yelled to everyone.

They heard the door knob turn, the door sliding open and Morgana and Leon walked in.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled jumping up.

Morgana's eye widened, her mouth dropping open, hand going to Leon's and grasping it in surprise, well, faux surprise. Leon, for his part, didn't do too well. His eyes opened wider than normal, his other hand going to his chest, and Arthur had to hold back a laugh at the overdone look.

Luckily, he observed, neither Uther nor Ygraine seemed to notice, running up to the couple with large smiles plastered onto their faces.

"Welcome home!" she said, pulling Morgana, then Leon into a large hug. Uther smiled, following his wife and hugging them as well, welcoming them.

"Mum, what is all this?" Morgana asked, elbowing Leon for him to keep quiet.

"It's a welcome home surprise party!" she smiled.

"Wow, thank you!" Morgana cried, going over to Arthur and hugging him as well. "How was that?"

"You did all right, but Leon, I think was a little overdone." he laughed.

She rolled her eyes, smiling as she pulled back. Morgana then began to move about the room, conversations coming up and soon everyone was laughing and talking.

"Your parents sure know how to throw a party." Merlin smiled to Arthur, leaning against the wall, a drink and hand.

"Mm, yes. They weren't this fun as a kid though. What child finds it fun to be poked and awed at by large, unknown adults?"

Merlin shrugged, smiling at him, "People still do that to me sometimes."

"Well, that's because you are so cute."

Laughing, Merlin slapped Arthur's chest playfully, walking over to where Leon stood with his old friends.

"I meant it." Morgana said, coming up behind Arthur.

"What?"

"You two are the sweetest couple in the world. I don't see how Merlin doesn't think he deserves to be with you as I don't think you deserve him."

"Thanks." Arthur muttered, and she smiled, nudging him playfully.

"Only joking, you two both deserve each other."

"I think you were right before in saying that I don't deserve him." he sighed.

"When's your speech?" she asked suddenly, looking up at the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

"Whenever mum-" he began.

"Arthur!" Ygraine called, waving him over, "Go make your speech!"

"Now, my speech is now." he said, giving his sister a wink and walking away. "Where do you want me to make it, mum?"

"Just in the centre. Here's a glass, clink and let everyone know." she explained.

"Okay," he laughed as she pushed him.

"Remember, clink!"

With an exaggerated eye roll, he made his way to the centre of the room, clinking his glass. As no one turned, he looked at his mother with a raised brow, knowing that it wouldn't have worked.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter four up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Merlin sadly, it belongs to the BBC.**_

_**Summary: Merlin and Arthur are in a relationship and in love but hide it from everyone, Arthur being told by Merlin it is best to keep it a secret so it can continue to be just them believes him until he overhears Merlin telling his mum the real reason he wants to keep their relationship a secret...**_

_**This is a request from Wereteen25 and is therefore dedicated to them. I hope you like what I have done with your idea. **_

_**Would like to thank EGBDF-Treble-Cleff for her help with the speech and Forevercullen for her help with the argument. **_

_**This will have five chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Warning: AU, Malexmale**_

* * *

"Everyone!" he called.

"Arthur!" his mother chided.

"Please be so kind as to shut your mouths and I can make a speech!"

Everyone laughed, quieting down as Ygraine covered her face in her hands mumbling something about men.

"First off, I would like to thank everyone for coming and taking time out of their busy schedules for this party. Second, I would like to congratulate my sister and her boyfriend on making it back here. Welcome home."

Everyone clapped and Ygraine walked up to begin to make her own speech, but Arthur continued.

"And I, myself, have an announcement. I've been seeing someone for just over a year now, and I was thinking of taking a step forward. You see, before I tell you who it is, I would like to tell you a little bit about them."

"Arthur?" his mother and father said in shock at the same time.

"This person is the most wonderful person I've ever met, the most wonderful person in the world actually. I met them at my work, and everyone loves them. The kids, because they are a teacher, adore them, and the other teachers are always going to them for advice, which they happily give.

"They are kind, and so sweet. They make friends with anyone and everyone, and no one has a bad thing to say about them. Though they are a bit clumsy, but I'd put it on one of the things I love most about them."

"Oh, Arthur, that's wonderful. They sound wonderful." his mother smiled.

"Yes, son, who is she?" Uther asked curiously.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Merlin flinch slightly; his eyes had gone wide in shock as he stared at Arthur.

"He, father. And he didn't want me to tell anyone because he felt ashamed. Every time he sees you, you are always telling me how much better I can do. You make him feel inferior by saying being teacher is not a worthy job of someone smart. They are the smartest person I know, and we've kept it secret because they feel they are not good enough for me. I swear, though, that it is the other way around.

"I'm so lucky to have this person, and why they chose me, I'll never know." he began walking, eyes training themselves on Merlin as his hand reached into his pocket.

"Merlin," he said softly, and everyone turned to stare at him. Arthur reached Merlin, pulling his hand out of his pocket, fist covering what was grasped between his fingers.

Merlin looked up at him, opening and closing his mouth a few times, trying to say something, but words seemed to escape him.

Arthur slowly lowered himself onto one knee, opening his hand, and pulling out the small, velvety box. Opening it, he revealed a small, silver ring and everyone gasped.

"Merlin, I may have overheard you talking with your mum a little while back, truly explaining why you didn't want to tell anyone. I wanted to prove that their opinions didn't matter to me, but that's not the only reason why I'm doing this. I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you are willing. Merlin, will you do me the amazing honour of marrying me and becoming my husband?"

Merlin gave a shaky laugh. "Yes." he whispered.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief and slipped the ring onto Merlin's finger before standing up and hugging him. "I love you Merlin."

"And I you Arthur. I am sorry as well."

Arthur pulled back. "So you should be, Merlin you need to promise me that you will never think like that again."

"I promise." Merlin said before cheers and squeals sounded the room and Arthur and Merlin were being held into a tight hug. Arthur lifted his head up and looked to see he was in a hug with Merlin with his mother and sister. Looking over his mother's head he saw that his father hadn't moved from his spot, and he wasn't cheering like everyone else, he was just standing staring back at his son, slowly drinking from his glass of whiskey.

* * *

Arthur excused himself and walked over to his father, looking back he saw people surround his, now, fiancé and smiled when he saw Merlin looking happy, laughing as people shook his hand and congratulated him. He stood in front of Uther. "Father?"

"A word. In private."

Arthur nodded and followed Uther into one of the many side rooms both of them not noticing Ygraine and Merlin seeing this and slowly following. Arthur walked in behind Uther and closed the door behind him. "I know that look father I know you are not happy so let's have it." he sighed.

"You can't marry him, I won't allow it." Uther snapped.

"You won't allow it? Father I am not sixteen anymore you cannot tell me what to and not to do."

"Of course I can, I won't just sit back and let my son and heir throw his life away for some second grade teacher. If you have your heart set on being gay then I know a few men at the company who would love to do whatever you do." Uther related.

"If I have set my heart on being gay? Some second grade teacher? I am a second grade teacher and I love my job and find it better than sitting in an office or standing in court all day I love my job and more than that I love Merlin and I am not giving him up for anyone."

"Arthur don't be stupid, that boy has reached his limit but you, you have after more to go. Now I had to make peace with only getting one set of grandchildren I won't agree to this." Uther demanded.

"You had to make peace with it? Where mum is just happy to have grandkids you find that you had to think about it and try and make peace with it. And Merlin has not reached his limit; he could be so much more but chooses not to as he loves where his life is now as am I. We are going to get married and nothing you say or do will change that. I am happy father why can't you just be like mother and be happy for me."

"Because unlike your mother I can see how this is going to end, and I won't be a part of it any longer." Uther yelled. "Can't you see what that boy is doing to you? To this family? I won't have him continue to shame our name by wearing it."

"Continue to shame our name? Everyone only found out about him ten minutes ago and Merlin is doing something for me he is making me the better person I always knew I could be and he is doing nothing to this family. If anyone is wrecking this family it is you with not learning to accept things."

"I will not allow you to speak to me like that, I am your father you will show me some god damn respect." Uther yelled.

"You speak to me like that and want to treat me like that then I will speak to you however I please. You can look down your nose at me but I can't to you. What is it with you? Do as I say and not as I do?"

"If you continue to go through with this then you won't have a place in the company or in this family. I don't care what your mother has to say about it, I won't stand for it anymore." Uther snapped, he knew he was lying about his wife but at the moment he didn't care if his wife chopped off his balls and wear them as earrings.

"You won't stand for it? You have made threats like this before and nothing has happened, you won't do anything."

Uther sighed, "I may not be able to kick you out of this family as we both know your mother will have me by the balls but I can make sure that you have no choice but to work at the company and that your little boy toy ...well it would be a shame if he couldn't do his low paid job." Uther threatened.

"You bastard. You would really have people out of their job, homeless because they are doing something you don't like? Something you don't agree with?"

"I have worked hard to make sure you have the best life there is and you're throwing it all away. Arthur when you started working at that god damn school you didn't want to stay and had agreed in writing to come work with me, now I've been patient with you Arthur but enough is enough." Uther demand.

"Agreed in writing? I signed nothing and when I started that school I didn't know what I wanted from life, saying I was to come to you was my fall back but I have found what I want to do and I am happy." Arthur snapped.

"You marry that boy then as far as my company and your inheritance and all that come with it started in my will, will all amount to nothing, you'll be a penniless second grade teacher with a jobless bum as a husband." Uther growled.

Arthur stood and stared at Uther for a few seconds before lifting his head up. "On the contrary Uther. I will have everything I desire as I will have Merlin." he walked over to the door and opened it to see a furious looking Ygraine and a very upset Merlin. "Mother please make my apologies to Morgana and Leon for I can no longer be in the same house with that man let alone the same room."

"You leave this room and you'll be kissing your boyfriend's job away, no one will want him after I'm done." Uther threatened.

Merlin went from looking upset to looking pissed; he grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him from the room. "Do your worst." he said before looking at Ygraine. "I wish you luck with your husband, you are a brave woman. It was nice meeting you." he said as he pulled Arthur away.

As they made their excuses, Arthur telling Morgana he will explain later they left. "Sweetheart what are we going to do about your job?"

"He can't fire me Arthur."

"He can't?"

"No. I was going to tell you tomorrow but it has come through, I got tenure. You have to be in a teaching position for more than seven years I have been doing my job for nine. Let the bastard do his worst."

Arthur laughed and picked Merlin up. "I love you Merlin."

Back inside Uther was frowning at his wife who hadn't moved from the doorway, she was standing there, arms folded, head cocked to one side. "What?" he asked.

"No I was just wondering. Your left ball on my left ear and the same with the right or switch? What do you think?"

Uther's hands immediately went to his groin.

* * *

Arthur sat down on his settee and handed Merlin a hot cup of tea. "Congratulations again sweetheart."

"Thank you. And well done Arthur. I am so proud of you for sticking up to him like that."

"And I you, you just let him have it." Arthur put his drink down along with Merlin's and cupped his lovers face. "Don't you ever, ever think I would be ashamed of you Merlin, you are the most beautiful, intelligent and brave man I know, I am proud to show you off to the world letting them know you are mine."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. "I love you Arthur."

"And I love you, so much." the blond replied, pulling Merlin in for a kiss which soon turned passionate as Arthur laid back on the settee pulling Merlin with him, their drinks forgotten.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Last chapter which is epilogue will be up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Merlin sadly, it belongs to the BBC.**_

_**Summary: Merlin and Arthur are in a relationship and in love but hide it from everyone, Arthur being told by Merlin it is best to keep it a secret so it can continue to be just them believes him until he overhears Merlin telling his mum the real reason he wants to keep their relationship a secret...**_

_**This is a request from Wereteen25 and is therefore dedicated to them. I hope you like what I have done with your idea. **_

_**This will have five chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Warning: AU, Malexmale**_

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Merlin opened the classroom door to where his husband was and was about to walk in when Arthur popping up from nowhere stopped him mid step. "Arthur?"

"Paint." he answered pointing to the floor.

Merlin laughed. "Thank you. How do they get it on the floor near the door every time?"

"I don't know but it keeps them happy. Last day tomorrow for six weeks." Arthur said, kissing his husband.

"I can't believe we have been married for three years already." Merlin sighed.

"Well nearly three years, we didn't get married until we came back to work."

Merlin laughed. "I can't believe your father tried to do it so no registry office would accept us."

Arthur laughed. "It didn't cross his mind we were to marry on the playground here with all our students present."

The Headmistress had only been too happy to allow them to marry on the playground with all the children and teachers present, when she was told what Uther had done she had simply said "My school my rules, he won't get around me so easily, just let him try it." Arthur and Merlin wasn't at all surprised that Ygraine and Hunith, once introduced to the Headmistress had hit it off and still all three go out together now.

When the Headmistress had called an assembly about what was to happen none of them had ever seen the children more excited, the teachers had thought they would be excited about a day off but they were more excited about a wedding, a wedding happening at their school and they were invited to it.

"Ready to go home?" Merlin asked.

"Oh yes." Arthur wrote a note for the caretaker and stuck it on the door before closing it and leaving with his husband.

When they walked down the corridors Merlin stopped when they reached a corner.

"Merlin what's wrong?"

"We can either go straight ahead or turn right to get outside."

"Yes?" Arthur asked still not understanding.

"I go straight ahead you go right and whoever reaches the car first gets to top tonight."

Arthur smiled. "Oh you are on love. On three. One. Two. Three." Arthur ran as soon as he said three.

Merlin smirked as soon as Arthur took off and went into the classroom behind him and leaving a note on the door for the caretaker he shut it behind him and headed over to the window, he pushed the window up and smiled when he saw his and Arthur's car, he climbed out and shut the window back down and slowly walked over to the car.

Arthur ran out of the school doors and stopped when he saw Merlin leaning against the car. "How?" he asked as he slowly walked over to his husband.

Merlin pointed to the window. "I left a note on the door letting Matthew know the window is unlocked."

"You cheated." Arthur pouted.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Like you have never done that before." he said kissing the pout from his husband's lips.

* * *

The next day was their last day of school for they broke up for the six weeks holidays. Arthur and Merlin had promised to go and see Ygraine when they finished, Arthur hadn't seen his father since his and Merlin's wedding day, yes he hated that he no longer saw his father but it was his own fault for not accepting his Merlin and accepting him for who he was.

When the bell had rang for playtime the students stood up. "Mr Pendragon?" one girl said.

"Yes Lucy."

"What teachers are on duty today?"

"Me and Mr Pendragon." Arthur laughed when the kids squealed and ran out of the classroom. "Not so fast, no running in the halls" he laughed.

Merlin walked out of his classroom and pressed himself against the wall. "Whoa." he said. "No running in the halls." he called after them.

"I already tried that, they wasn't like that until they was told me and you are on playground duty." Arthur said, kissing his husband quickly. "Come on let's get out there."

* * *

Five minutes into playtime a small boy walked up to Arthur and took hold of his hand. Arthur crouched down. "What's the matter Flynn?"

"Who is that man coming into the school?"

Arthur looked up and couldn't keep the surprised look off his face when he saw his father walking over to him, he looked as he did that day he last saw him, only a little tired, his face calmer. He stopped when a boy ran up to him and stopped in front of him and kicked his shin. "You a bad man."

"Justin no." Arthur said as he walked over. "Kicking is naughty, apologise now."

Justin sighed. "Sorry sir." he said, not really sounding like he meant it before running off to play.

"Father."

"Son."

"Am I?"

Uther sighed. "You always will be. That night should never have happened in my office, they were empty words but I am a proud and stubborn man."

"So stubborn it has cost you three years of your son's life."

"Yes it has. A mistake I want to rectify."

"Mother's words or yours."

"What?"

"Are you here because of mother or for yourself?"

"For me. I am actually surprised your mother stayed with me I thought she would leave me for my actions."

"She nearly did, she was going to."

"She was? I wonder what stopped her."

"Merlin did."

"He did?"

"Yes."

"Do you know I went through with getting him fired even though it was empty words when I said it I actually laughed when I found out about his tenure?"

"He has worked hard and I am proud of him."

Uther sighed. "You should be. I know I am of you."

"Do you mean that?"

"I do son. I really do. You don't know how much I regret that night, those words I said to you. I will more than understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore son. I just came to tell you I was wrong and that I am sorry and after overhearing your mother talk on the phone about how happy you both are and actually seeing it myself I know I was wrong. I will more than understand if you want nothing to do with me."

"I am not going to lie to you father you hurt me that night with your words and hurt Merlin even more but I am not you."

"What do you me-" Uther began but was interrupted.

"Arthur I just got the call from the adoption agency we have been accepted by Suzann- Uther!" Merlin gasped seeing who was with his husband.

"Adoption agency?" Uther asked.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked.

"He has come to talk, explain." Arthur answered.

Merlin nodded and looked from son to father. "You know where we live?"

"Yes."

"Come to ours tonight at five, you don't have to come alone, you can explain it all then."

Uther nodded. "Thank you." he said and left the playground.

"Merlin you didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't have to but I know you love. I know despite the falling out what it has done to you."

Arthur smiled and hugged Merlin close. "Thank you. Now what was you saying about the adoption agency?"

Merlin pulled back to face his husband. "We have been accepted." he beamed.

Arthur laughed and picked Merlin up, spinning him before placing him back on the ground and kissing him hard on the lips.

"Ewwwww." came a unison of voices.

Arthur and Merlin broke apart and began laughing along with the children who were laughing at them.

* * *

Merlin opened the door to his and Arthur's house and saw Morgana and Leon stood there. "What are you guys doing here?"

Morgana walked in, pulling Leon with her. "Arthur rang and told mother and mother told me and I want to be here and hear what he has to say."

"Morgana you know how Uther is. This is going to be hard enough as it is."

Morgana smirked. "I know, why do you think I am here."

Merlin shook his head and looked at Leon. "And why are you here?"

"Morgana why else." he answered earning himself a hit on the arm from the brunette. "What it's true. I only came because you told me to I would have been very happy going to the pub for a couple of pints."

Arthur walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to see Morgana sat on the settee a smile on her face. "No."

"What?" she asked.

"You are not being here when father comes."

"After what he said to you three years ago I want to know what he has to say."

"And you will as I will tell you. Morgana if this was you and you never apologised you wouldn't want to do the thing you rarely do in front of everyone would you."

"Yes."

"Liar. Leave now."

"No."

Arthur sighed. "What would it take?"

"What do you mean?"

"Morgana you know full well."

"I want a full day of shopping."

"Clothes shopping?"

"Yes."

"A thousand pound is your limit."

"Done."

Arthur sighed. "I feel as though I have been." he said as he saw Morgana and Leon out.

* * *

At five o'clock exactly a knock sounded at the door, Arthur after getting his hand squeezed by Merlin walked over to the door and opened it to find his father stood there, his mother behind him. "Come on in." he said.

Merlin stood up when Uther and Ygraine walked in and smiled when Ygraine walked over to him and hugged him. "How are you Merlin?"

"Great, six weeks off now, although I am going to miss the children."

"From what Arthur tells me you will be busy with your own as you have been accepted."

"Yes. And I can't wait; we went to talk to her after school, not long got back."

"I am so happy for you both."

"Thank you."

Uther cleared his throat and sat down next to his wife when Arthur gestured him to, he sat and watched as his son sat next to his husband on the other settee and his eyes dropped to their hands as they linked their fingers together.

"Father my face is up here."

Uther's eye shot up to his sons face. "Yes."

"Why did you come to the school today then father?"

"I wanted to apologise. But also explain my actions."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Merlin asked.

"No love."

"For the last two years I have been thinking about what I said to you that night."

"Two years?" Merlin asked. "It happened three years ago."

"I am a stubborn man."

"That is no excuse father."

"I know that."

"What made you come up to the school today?"

"I wanted to apologise for what happened that night in my office. It was empty words, hurtful and uncalled for. Yes I have always wanted you in the company that it why it is called 'Pendragon and son'."

"You shouldn't have done that father, you naming it that only made me more determined not to join you. You didn't ask what I wanted to do you just assumed that I was going to take after you."

"I know son I never realise how wrong some of my actions and decisions are until I have seen what hurt has done. I say two years even though it happened three years ago as I am a stubborn man it took your mother six months drilling it into me and six months sleeping apart for me to finally admit only to myself just what I had done, what my words had done."

"If that took six months why did it take two and a half years to approach Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"It is who I am Merlin. How I am, yes it took me six months to admit to my mistakes but that was just to myself. The man I am to say it took two and a half years to come and actually admit to Arthur and apologise for my actions that is an improvement to how I normally am."

Arthur sighed. "It's true. I wasn't expecting this for a few years at least."

Uther stood up and moved over to the settee next to Arthur. "Son you have no idea how much I hate myself for the words I used that night in the office. I was still in shock; I didn't even know you were gay. I know that is no excuse and I am not using it as one. Son I know I don't deserve your forgiveness I hurt not only you but I hurt Merlin that night as well and even though I did that you both saved my marriage."

"Father if I am honest I forgave you the day after my wedding."

"You did?"

Merlin smiled. "Yes we did. We had a fantastic wedding, we were so happy. The day after we were looking at the pictures that had been taken and we saw some with you, sure you smiled for the camera but the pictures that were taken when you didn't realise, you looked miserable Uther."

Arthur nodded. "We couldn't believe it, I knew then with your face that you didn't mean what you said that night, that it was all empty words, that it was the whiskey and the shock of finding out your only son is gay talking. We forgave you then." he laughed.

"You mean I have been miserable for nearly three years missing my son trying to fight the courage to come and see you and ask for forgiveness and there was no need to?"

"Yes." Ygraine said as she leaned over and put her hand on her husband's leg. "And here is the best bit. As soon as they forgave you they told me."

Uther stood up and gaped at his wife. "Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it was fun watching you try to swallow your pride. Something you very rarely do, meaning I can count on one hand how many times you have had to do it during the entire time of our marriage."

Uther sat back down and looked at his son. "Never will I try and catch you on your own and try and get you to join the company. I should have accepted you were happy with what you were doing. I am sorry son; I see how happy you are with your job, your husband and your life. You have a good job, a nice home and a loving husband. You are happy I tried to stop that from happening, I was blind and refused to see what was right in front of me."

"And Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"He makes you happy he completes you. I am thankful for that and I apologise for what I said to him, if I could take back those words I would."

Merlin stood up and walked over to Uther, bending slightly to hug a shocked Uther who just sat there, only hugging back when Ygraine smiled at him.

"You have forgiven me then?"

"Uther like we said, we forgave you after our wedding."

Uther sighed. "I have missed three years of my son's life because of my stubbornness."

Arthur threw his arm across his father's shoulders. "Don't worry father you can make it up by being involved as much as you can in your grandchild's life. Not only have we been accepted but who we have chosen and who has chosen us is due next week."

"When we finished work we went to meet her again and as soon as she told us she wanted us only then were we allowed to give her our numbers, we have been meeting her for a while and she has been meeting others as well and this morning she picked us to raise her baby and told the agency who then rang and informed us, we have told her to ring us night or day in case anything happens." Merlin said.

"Why is she giving her baby up?" Uther asked.

"She is an eighteen year old girl, she wants a career, she has been studying non-stop and the one night she has off to let her hair down she gets pregnant, she has kept the baby as she doesn't believe in abortions, says it isn't the baby's fault, she wants to baby to go to a loving couple she read about us and arranged meeting with us including others before deciding and thankfully she picked us." Arthur explained.

Just then Merlin's phone rang. "Hello? Suzanne how are you? They have? Okay don't worry call for an ambulance, me and Arthur will be there in five minutes."

Arthur, who was already putting his coat on, spoke. "She's early."

"She is she has said her waters have broken, Arthur she's scared." Merlin turned to Ygraine and Uther. "Sorry about this but me and Arthur have to go."

"We will come with you." Uther said as he along with Ygraine put his coat on, once they were all ready all four of them left the house, Arthur and Merlin hurrying to their car leaving Ygraine to lock up with the spare key she had been given.

* * *

At the hospital Uther handed his wife a coffee and looked from Arthur who was pacing to Merlin who was sitting but his legs shaking as he was bouncing the balls of his feet, looking into space, he hoped the nurse or someone came out soon to say something, anything to calm his son and Merlin down.

"Mr Pendragon?"

Uther, Arthur and Merlin looked up to see a midwife stood there. "Yes?" they all said.

"I'm sorry. Arthur and Merlin?"

Merlin stood up and walked over to Arthur and took his hand. "That is us."

"Everything went fine, Mother and son are healthy."

Merlin sagged against Arthur. "A boy." he whispered. "May we see them please?"

"Yes. She will have to stay in overnight but we are perfectly happy with how things went, she is asking to see you both, follow me."

"Over night, that means we can take our son home in the morning. Arthur we have nothing."

"We will get things sorted before then sweetheart let's just go and see our son."

When they both walked away Uther walked over to his wife and took the keys out of her coat pocket.

"Uther what are you doing?"

"Calling in some favours and making up for the three years I have missed out on." was all he said before taking out his phone and walking outside.

* * *

That next afternoon Arthur opened the door to their house and smiled as he watched his husband walk in with their son, he closed the door behind them and took their sons hat off to see a head full of black hair. "Welcome home Luke." he said as he kissed his son's head.

Merlin smiled and walked into the living room, stopping at the sight. "Arthur?"

"Coming love." Arthur called out as he went to his husband and stopped, "blimey, our house has turned into a baby shop." looking around they saw toys, blankets nappies, everything they would need for a new-born baby. Running upstairs Arthur opened the door to what was to be is sons room and saw it all laid out and decorated, he walked over to the dresser which had a changing station on top and picked up the note that was laying on top, after reading it he smiled and went back downstairs to see Merlin now sat on the settee feeding his son.

"What's wrong?"

"The room that is now Luke's it is fully decorated, I found this."

Merlin passed Luke over to Arthur for him to continue feeding him and looked at the note.

_"I took your mother's spare key and called in a lot of favours last night and made a baby shop extremely happy and excited. I am hoping this is a start of making up for the three years I have missed; we will give you both a few days to settle. Love, Uther."_

Merlin looked up. "I can't believe it."

Arthur lifted his son up and laughed as he started to burp him. "Neither can I." when all was done they both sat and watched as Luke gave a small yawn and slowly fell asleep, cuddled up to his father's chest. Arthur smiled and looked up at Merlin. "I can't believe how lucky I have landed with you Merlin. I love you so much."

Merlin smiled. "I love you more."

Arthur smiled and shook his head. "Not possible." he answered before leaning over and kissing Merlin with all he had.

* * *

_**The End.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
